


it’s always been you

by pinapplesperalt



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinapplesperalt/pseuds/pinapplesperalt
Summary: This is basically a peraltiago AU were they have known each other since kindergarten





	it’s always been you

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off an idea that came to me in the middle of my chemistry class when i was bored.
> 
> also this is dedicated to copycat and the sluts for answering all of my questions and annoying them (sorry i love you all) and for helping me find a title

Age 5:

It was the first day of kindergarten Amy had her long luscious hair in 2 braids.Jake had an urge to pull them but something told him not to

Age 8:

Jake’s dad had just left and although Amy had never really talked to Jake except for a few cases in class she couldn't bare to see him sad so she goes over and talks to him and they become friends

Age 14:

Amy is going through her first breakup and Jake comforts her. When Amy says that he is the best friend ever Jake’s heart breaks slightly

Age 16:

Amy tells Jake they need to talk and immediately Jake is worried something is wrong. When they meet it takes Amy a while but Amy tells Jake that she has a crush on a girl and thinks she is bi. Jake looks relieved and tells her he thinks he is bi too. Amy smiles and feels a huge weight off her shoulder.

Age 17:

Jake has his first boyfriend and it's valentines day so they are going on a double date with Amy and her boyfriend Jeff. Seeing Amy with Jeff gives him a weird feeling but he decides to ignore it and enjoy their double date. 

Age 18:

Jake and Amy graduate high school and are gonna go to different high schools. After their ceremony they both decided to go out to a best friends diner just them instead of going to any graduation parties. After dinner Jake and Amy go for a walk and Amy was about to confess her feelings for Jake when she gets a phone call from her parents calling her home. Amy never says anything after that she just says she is gonna miss him. As their college year starts they start talking less and less.

Age 19:

Jake and have finally lost contact. Neither know it but they still think of each other every night but are too scared of messaging the other. 

Age 22: 

Jake hasn't talked to Amy in years but Jake still thinks of her every night. Jake and Amy have each graduated college Jake with a degree in criminal justice and Amy a degree in art history. Jake feels unfulfilled with his major so he decides to enroll in the police academy. 6 months later Amy enrolls in the academy 

Age 24 

Jake has been promoted to detective and Amy is a beat cop. One day Jake is in the city he thinks he saw Amy but he figured it just someone who looks like her. That night Amy goes through old photos from high school and wonders what could have been if she admitted her feelings to Jake.

Age 26:

Jake has just moved to the 99th precinct. There he meets Charles Boyle (who becomes his best friend) he tells charles about this girl (who’s name he refused to say) that he was in love with since high school 

Age:29

Amy Santiago has been promoted to detective and has been moved to the 99th precinct as soon as terry announced they were getting a new detective names “Amy santiago” his face lights up and hopes its Amy santiago his best friend from elementary to high school. When Amy comes to the precinct Amy immediately recognizes Jake and he recognizes Amy. Upon rekindling his friendship with Amy he realizes he doesn't have feelings for her. 

Age 32:

Ever since Amy joined the 99 Jake made it a mission to do whatever he could to be better than her and annoy her. One particular day january 14, 2013 to be more specific Jake and Amy were arguing who could make more arrest. They then decide to make a bet over who can make the most arrest in a year. Gina ask Amy what the worst thing Amy could do if she lost and Amy answered “being one of those girls in Jake’s car” and when they asked Jake the same thing he answered losing his car. So the bet was made, in a year if Amy gets more arrest then Jake has to give her his car but if Jake gets more arrest then Amy has to go “on the worst date of her life”(as Jake calls it) with Jake

Age 33:

As the january 14 starts coming closer Jake starts working way more harder than ever he was already really good but he really wanted to take Amy on the “worst date ever” and secretly Amy wanted that date as well. January 14 came and Amy though she has one with 84 arrest but last minute Jake brings out the 10 guys he arrested and he wins 93 to 84. Later that night in the middle of their “date” Their captain Holt tells them they need to go on a steak out. at first Jake is hesitant and disappointed but he gave in. As they were on the steak out they decided to go on the roof of a building to get a better look. as they were there Jake had brought his stake out bag (which is mostly peanuts because he gets snacky) him and Amy began tossing peanuts and trying to catch them in her mouth it is then while they were there when Jake thought she looked cute. did he like Amy Santiago? he couldn't she was just a friend. right? he decided to just ignore these thoughts and continue on the steak out 

 

2 months later:

Jake has just gotten “fired” from the nypd as he was taking his stuff and leaving he saw Amy in his way out and said, “I know you're dating Teddy, and it's going really well.  
It's just, I don't know what's gonna happen on this assignment.  
And if something bad goes down, I think I'd be pissed at myself if I didn't say this.  
I kinda wish something could happen between us, romantic-stylez.  
And I know it can't 'cause you're with Teddy, and I'm going undercover, and that's just how it is.  
But Anyway, we're not supposed to have any contact, so I should go.  
America needs me.” and he left.

Age 34:

Jake just came back from his undercover mission as when he returns at first he tells Amy that he mean what he said before he left but later told Amy that he didn't mean it and her heart broke slightly. 

6 Months later:

Jake, Amy, Charles and Rosa have a case and they are following a guy for (???) The perp then unexpectedly goes into a restaurant, so jake and amy decide to follow him in. When they ask for a table and get told that there is none available amy thin ks quick on her feet and says her and “johnny” just got engaged (she is no longer with teddy) and wanted to have dinner there jake catches on and says that he didn't make reservation because he didn't know if “dora” was gonna say yes. They then have to continue the act to not get caught. When they see their perp leaving to do something they follow him and spy on him when the perp sees them jake thinks quick and kisses amy and plays it off like they wanted to go in private to kiss. Later they are spying again and almost get caught so Amy kisses Jake. Later after the perp is caught Jake and Amy each go home and think about their feelings for the other.

The next day:

Everyone is at the precinct for a normal day at work when Captain Holt tells them that he is being moved to public works. Amy then goes to the evidence locker room to process everything. Jake finds her there and they start talking then Amy says “so a lot of change around her” and before they knew they were kissing each other but were interrupted by charles telling them that the new captain was here. Later that day they both say they want to be together but don't want to make things weird, so they decide to make rule and keep it “light and breezy” later that night the go one their first official date (not counting the one from their bet) at first it's awkward but then they take 4 shots each and things get less awkward and they end up having sex (a rule they broke) but they enjoyed it. The next day they go back to work and act like nothing is happening between them but then they are making out in the evidence locker room when their captain comes in and catches them then has a heart attack. They then realize that maybe things can’t work out between them so they break up. Later that night jake is talking to charles and charles convinces him to follow his heart and be with amy. As Jake is about to leave to go find amy she is there at his door. They then talk and decide to “screw light and breezy”

Age 35:

Jake and Amy have been happily together for almost a year. The whole squad is trying to track down Figgis. They get a tip that his sister in prison know what he is up to. When Rosa tried going undercover in the prison someone immediately recognizes her as a cop. So the only other option i to send amy in. Amy’s cover so that she can talk to jake and charles was that she was pregnant and jake and charles were her doctors. After jake keeps calling her in he admits he is scared something is gonna happen her they all decide that its best if jake goes back home. After they get the info on Figgis, Holt, Jake, and Rosa go and stop the plan with the help of a man named Bob when they have one of the men that was working for figgis in the hospital they think they are done jake and rosa leave holt and bob to keep an eye on him incase of anything then they get a call and amy says that bob was working with figgis. When they return to the hospital they find bob and holt gone after they find them and throw bob in jail the squad is celebrating at shaws. Jake and Amy just said their first “I love you so much”’ and decided to move in together, when jake gets a call from figgis threatening him and holt. Due to this they are forced to go into witness protection in florida as greg and larry. 

Age 36: 

Jake is finally back from witness protection he and amy have a good life they are happy and they are living together all is well. 

Age 37: 

Rosa and Jake have to go on a mini undercover mission to catch and throw Melanie Hawkins in jail for drug dealing but instead she framed Jake and Rosa and they got thrown in prison. Amy was heartbroken and so was Jake. Jake was even more disappointed because he had a plan to propose to Amy. After 4 long hard months the 99 proved jake and rosa innocent and they were let free. Being in prison for 4 months gave jake a lot a time to plan the perfect proposal and he did he knew how he was gonna do it and make it special.

1 month later:

It was halloween (jake’s favorite time of year.) Today would be the 5th annual halloween heist. Jake had been up since 3am. Amy assumed he was up early for the heist but in reality he was nervous because he was planning on proposing. That whole day he was nervous and hoped everything went according to plan especially since he didn't tell anyone about it. As it starts getting closer to midnight Jake starts getting more nervous but starts relaxing when everything starts lining up.when its almost midnight and amy thinks she is going to win he tells her to check the belt again and when amy turns around she sees him on one knee and he proceeds to say, “Okay, here it goes. Ames, I love you. I love how smart you are, I love how beautiful you are. I love your face, and I love your butt. I should’ve written this down first. I love how much you pretend to like Die Hard. You’re kind, and you’re funny, and you’re the best person I know, and the best detective. Also for reals I love your butt. I Amy Santiago, will you marry me?” that day he leaves happier than ever because he was marrying Amy Santiago the love of his life since kindergarten. 

Age 38:

Its May 15 and Jake is marrying the love of his life the woman he has known since elementary. One of the only people to be there for him when his dad left each time it was finally happening today. Jake has never been happier. At first the day started off bad with bomb threats and amy’s ex. But in the end everything turned out amazing not only was there a robot there but his friends and his dad- he means captain holt and of course he was marrying the love of his life and he could be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic so sorry it sucks but i hope you enjoy it. sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors
> 
> you can find me @pinapplesperalt on twitter and tumblr 
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
